An OLED device refers to such a device that an organic semiconductor material and a luminous material are caused to give off light by injection and recombination of carriers as they are driven by an electric field. OLED devices have more advantages, and hold out broad prospects in the field of display. OLED devices are very sensitive to water vapor and oxygen gas. Water vapor and oxygen gas that permeate into OLED devices are main factors that affect the lifetime of the OLED devices, and therefore OLED devices mostly adopt encapsulation structures for encapsulation so as to serve an obstruction function with respect to oxygen gas and water vapor.
Thin Film Encapsulation (TFE) is an encapsulating mode for OLED devices, and gets a wide attention in the field of flexible OLED devices and in the field of large-size OLED devices in pursuit of lightness and thinness.
An existing thin film encapsulation structure is shown in FIG. 1. An OLED device 02 is produced on a base substrate 01, and the OLED device 02 is covered with an encapsulating thin film 03 comprising at least one layer. The function of the encapsulating thin film 03 is to prevent water vapor and oxygen from entering the OLED device 02 and affecting the OLED device 02.
However, in the thin film encapsulation structure, obstruction with respect to water vapor and oxygen has great demands on property of the materials used for the encapsulating thin film 03. Furthermore, water vapor and oxygen may still leak into the OLED device 02 through a gap between layers of the encapsulating thin film 03 or a gap between the encapsulating thin film 03 and the base substrate 01, or directly seep into the OLED device 02 through layers of the encapsulating thin film 03, and then affect the service life of the OLED device 02.